The Camínroe Saga
by Psy-Gohan3
Summary: A fanfic (A VERY LONG FANFIC) written in saga format. Takes place right where Babadi saga should have.
1. The Sudden Dissapearance

    I fixed SEVERAL errors with the document, and thanks to the positive review I got, I'm going to upload them, one chapter at a time. Main error: Spell check confused Debora (big ugly red guy) with Deborah (woman's name), so I finally fixed it. Ch 8 is short, I know. PLEASE R&R FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!  
  
  
  
"Next up: Vegeta and Goku!" The announcer said.  
  
    "Alright Goku.  Lets see how much training you did." Vegeta announced.  
  
    "You're on!" Goku said competitively.  As Goku walked to the arena, Piccolo stayed back in the waiting room.  
  
    "I wonder why the Supreme Kai backed out?  I thought he would be strong, but I guess that energy blast got to him.  I scared him, didn't I?" Piccolo said with a grin.  
  
    "Who's He?" Goten asked anxiously.  
  
    "Shin.  He was a very powerful warrior; I sensed it.  But I wonder why he backed out?  The blast wasn't that hard," Piccolo recited as if he put a lot of thought into it.  
  
    "I think it was pretty hard, it DID knock him to the ground," Trunks added.  
  
    Piccolo moved to the other side of the room, saying, "I wonder where Gohan went?  He and Videl just flew off with that guy."  
  
    "I think he's in LOVE," Goten commented with enthusiasm.  
  
    "Really?  It didn't seem that obvious to me," Trunks said extremely sarcastically.  "By the way, who was that guy?  I didn't catch his name..."  
  
    "Neither did I.  Did you, Piccolo?" Goten asked.  
  
    "I forgot...  But he knew Spopovitch.  I heard that guy was really weak last tournament, and also much smaller.  I wonder why he just disappeared in the middle of his match with Videl..." Piccolo said.  
  
    "That was odd, how he just disappeared.  Oh hey, there's your brother, Goten!  And his GIRLFRIEND too!" Trunks added onto Piccolo's saying.  
  
    "Hey, Gohan!  Vegeta and Goku's match is just about to start!  What's up?" Goten said to Gohan.   
  
    Gohan waked over to the waiting area from the side of the ring, where he landed.  Videl slowly landed after him and followed, looking like she just saw a ghost.  "That was a little odd. Right when I told Videl it was I who killed Cell, and not her father, Kibito disappeared..."  
  
    "Kibito is the big red guy that you and Videl flew off with?" Goten asked his brother.  
  
    "Yes.  After I told her it was not her dad that killed Cell, she was not surprised.  But when I said it was I, she didn't believe it.  She eventually believed it, but looked shocked.  Right when her face changed into that shocked state, Kibito disappeared, into thin air.  Not like a gradual Instant Transmission, but just vanished!  A purple light flashed, and he was gone!  Videl screamed out loud, and I was pretty shocked.  Since neither of us knew where we were going, we just headed back.  I carried Videl most of the way, but she managed on her own after a while.  So, what happened with Piccolo's match?  Did he win?" Gohan finally finished.  
  
    "No, Shin backed out, so I won on a forfeit.  I only fired one blast..."Piccolo was cut off.    
  
    "And they're off!" The announcer said.  Goku did nothing.  Vegeta took one step, but then stopped.  All they did was stare.  
  
    "Its a stare-down, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said.  They both did nothing still. "Could you guys uhh... start fighting?  The crowd is getting restless."  Some cans flew from the audience while a slight boo gathered near the northwest side of the stands and started spreading.  
  
    "Gladly," Vegeta said.   He then flew fast and hit Goku on the chest with his punch.  It did nothing.  
  
    "That was supposed to hurt?" Goku said.  
  
    "ARGHH!" Vegeta growled.  Goku rose slowly, when he reached an adequate height he charged up an energy blast.  Vegeta slowly moved out of the way, and Goku re-adjusted his aim.  
  
    "This is a slow-paced battle!" The announcer said.  Some cheers from the north wing and boo's from the west wing signified an agreement. Goku's energy blast fired.  Vegeta easily dodged.  As Goku slowly charged up another, Vegeta rushed up to Goku's hand and grabbed it.  
  
     "Hah," He said, then twisted Goku's arm behind his back.  Goku did not even emit a cry, but instead twisted his body and punched Vegeta with his remaining hand.  A loud sound was emitted, causing Vegeta to let go and grab his jaw.  Goku threw a few more, all blocked.  
  
    "Goku seems to be on the offensive!" The announcer said.  Cheers came from every wing.  
  
Goku threw some more.  Finally one hit, Vegeta's hand.  The other hit his other hand.  They were in an arm lock.  Both of them kicked, hit, and fell back.  Goku immediately flew up, then back down smashing into Vegeta taking them both to the floor of the arena.  Goku got up, flew about 5 feet up, and threw a  
  
"Ka me ha me HA!"  It was a fast one, traveling to Vegeta.  It barely missed, Vegeta rolling to the side just in time.  A return energy blast was a kick in mouth for Goku, who threw it to the side.  Goku went back down and kicked Vegeta in the chest, causing him to fly to the edge of the arena.  He stopped, and lay for a minute.  Then he got up, Goku already charging up another blast.  Vegeta was pissed, and charged up.  He went all they way to Super Sayian and started throwing punches and kicks at Goku.  Goku, being overwhelmed, let out a war cry, broke away and charged up to Super Sayian status also.  
  
    "What are they doing?" Goten said, remembering the pact they made on the plane.  They all agreed not to charge up to Super Sayian.  
  
    "Do they want to wreck the whole arena?" Piccolo said angrily.  He started charging to the arena to try to stop them.  
  
    "No, Piccolo, don't!" Gohan yelled while he grabbed Piccolo.  Goten and Trunks jumped in to help him. Goku started throwing punches at Vegeta, who blocked them all.  He finally kicked and landed it, causing Vegeta to fall back.  Goku then grabbed him tightly, flew up went in a rounded turn and flew back down, ending the fight quickly by dropping him out of the ring.  He then flew back in to prevent a ring out of himself too.  
  
    "And Goku wins by a Ring out!"  Fans start cheering.  
  
    "That was a little short, my father normally would have put up more of a fight.  What happened?" Gohan said.  He let go of Piccolo and both Trunks and Goten followed him.  They all walked into the ring to greet Goku and his win. Gohan asked him before anyone else said anything, "What happened?  The father that I know would have put up more a fight, not just drop his opponent out of the ring."  
  
    Goku answered "I felt something not right, like a big bad vibe, something happened, it just wasn't..." Everyone paused.  There it came again.  
  
    "Did you feel that?" Piccolo asked, looking at Goku.  
  
    "Yes, that's the same vibe I felt right before I dropped Vegeta out of the ring." Goku answered.  A big thud and a fairly loud roar erupted from the east, where Goku dropped Vegeta. 


	2. The Long Awaited Fight

"Sounds like father's up." Trunks said.  
  
    "Arghh!!" Vegeta roared again.  
  
"Sounds like you got him angry, there, Goku" Piccolo said.  
  
    "ARGHH!!" Vegeta roared, yet again.  
  
    A representative came up and told them, "I think you guys need to get out of the ring, we need to do some calculations on our part and we will be back momentarily to announce who will be fighting in the second round.  Spopovitch's disappearance needs to be discussed, as will other needs.  All fighters may go rest until further notice."  
  
    "C'mon!  I'm HUNGRY!" Goten said.  
  
    "That speaks for 2" Gohan said.  
  
    "You guys aren't alone," Goku said.  
  
    "Like son like father," Krillin sighed.  
  
    "I'm sort of hungry myself, let's go, Goten!" Trunks said.  A steady thumping came along...  Getting closer and closer.  
  
    "You hear that?  Is that...?" Vegeta cut off Piccolo's inquiry.  
  
    "I've seen houseplants stronger than you, Goku.  Why'd you cut off our match?" Vegeta added.      Something seemed calm in him; after all, he DID just lose to Goku. "What's wrong with you?  Why are you so nice?" Piccolo asked while they all started walking toward the rest area.  Trunks and Goten got bored and started racing toward the finalist restaurant, while Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and silent little Videl stayed back walking slowly.  
  
    "What, can't a man know when he's beat?  I knew I'd lose to Goku from the beginning, but..." Vegeta's heartwarming story was beat up and thrown out with the trash by a blast of evil energy, a shockwave of it.  Everyone started looking around, and apparently even Videl felt it.  We were all looking at each other, when we felt it again, this time from the opposite direction, as if it circled the Earth and back.  There was something like thunder clapping, and the four went silenced.  
  
    "Did you feel that?" Goten asked.  
  
    "Yeah, but where could it come from?" Trunks countered.  
  
    "First from over there," Goten pointed to the northeast, "Then from over there" He then pointed toward to the southwest.  
  
    "Was it a shockwave?" Trunks asked.  
  
    "Lets go back," Goten suggested.  
  
    "Agreed," Trunks said, out of turn.  
  
    "Oh hey, here come Trunks, and Goten" Videl finally spoke out.  
  
    "You okay, Videl?  I totally forgot about you back there." Gohan turned back to say to Videl.  
  
    "Yeah, that was really strange, but it can't get any weirder, can..."  
  
    "I'm still hungry!" Goten said out of instinct.  
  
    "Oh alright, let's go eat." Gohan said.  
  
    "You guys fill your bellies, I'm not hungry.  I have a feeling we'll be needing all the help we can get though." Piccolo said, waving his hand in a motion pushing everyone else on.  
  
    "Hey... Uh is it Goku?" Videl said.  
  
    "Yeah, what's up?" Goku said to Videl.  
  
    "Didn't you used to have a halo?"  
  
Everyone looked back at Goku, as Goku instinctively reached on top of his head, feeling for it. "Anyone got a mirror?" Goku said.  
  
    "There's one right over there," Goten said pointing to the wall.  He then looked over toward Trunks, who didn't seen to be surprised.  "Hey Trunks, why aren't you surprised?"  
  
    Before Trunks could respond, Videl said, "I was wrong, this CAN get weirder." 


	3. The Intermediate Meal

    "I'm not really surprised because I noticed it wasn't there when him and my dad were fighting.  It disappeared right when Spopovitch disappeared."  
  
    "Yup, this is pretty freaky." Videl said, right as they reached the cafeteria.  Goku caught up with us, and all 3, Goku, Gohan and Goten ran ahead storming to a table.  They sat down and immediately ordered for a menu.  They didn't take long deciding, and had already ordered their stuff by the time Videl, Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta reached the table.  Krillin ran in right after them, sat down with the rest.  
  
    "I knew I'd find you guys here, you Sayians..."  
  
    "SHH!" Gohan shushed Krillin before he gave away the secret of the Sayian to Videl.  
  
    "Oh, its about time she knew.  She's gonna know one day or another, might as well let her know now." Krillin was about to continue.  
  
    "Well, at least let me tell her." Gohan said.  "Well, Videl, Me, Goten, my father, Vegeta, and Trunks here, we're not really human.  We're Sayians, Vegeta and my father being the only full Sayians.  Goten, Trunks, and me are all half Sayians, as Vegeta is married to Bulma, and I'm sure you've met Chi-Chi, my and Goten's mother.  Sayians get stronger than humans much faster, a 5 year old normal Sayian has more strength than the normal adult human."  
  
    "So, obviously you all didn't come from Earth.  Where did you come from?" Videl said, while sipping her tea.  
  
    "Waiter, That's our food!" Goku said, hurrying the waiter.  He placed the food on the table, everyone but Videl and Krillin grabbing as if it was their last meal.  
  
    "They came from Planet Vegeta, well, only Goku and Vegeta did," Krillin said, as the rest were devouring their food.  "The rest, Gohan, and little Goten and Trunks here..."  
  
    "Hey who you calling little... MMM... this is good, you should try some," Trunks said with his mouth full.  
  
    "Well, anyway, why does their hair turn golden sometimes?  I saw it in the old broadcasts of the Cell Games, and Gohan said he was the Gold Warrior, who had golden hair also," Videl commented, shoveling some food onto her plate before it was all gone.  
  
    "That's when they go Super Sayian.  Once you get strong enough, and have some Sayian blood in you, you can do it also.  But I'm assuming your dad doesn't have and Sayian blood in him, so you're stuck like me, all in the past with these Sayians." Krillin said, taking his first bite by the end of the sentence.  
  
All the rest were already on seconds, as Videl and Krillin were only halfway through their firsts, with all the talking.  
  
    "More please!" The ever-anxious Goten said to a waiter passing by.  
  
The plates kept piling up, Krillin was the first to finish, Videl second.      Vegeta finished third and went out to help Piccolo, claiming, "I ain't going to hang around with you weaklings, besides, I'm full anyway."  
  
Piccolo, all the while, was outside the arena, looking around at the hills. Feeling the same evil energy, he rose up.  He kept rising until he could not see where he was, and then went to visit his former servant, Mr. Popo.  As Vegeta picked up a signal of Piccolo's half and half energy, he rose up and tried to catch up.  All in vain, he followed him anyway.  
  
    "Hey, where did my dad say he was going?" Trunks asked anyone who would answer.  
  
    "I believe he wanted to follow the big green dude," Videl responded.  
  
    "Those crazy Nameks, always attracting attention wherever they go," Krillin said.  
  
    "Huh?" Videl responded, confused.  
  
    "Krillin!  Now I have to tell her about Nameks too!" Gohan said to Krillin, half angry and half with his mouth full.  
  
    "No, that's okay.  I'll try to ask later." Videl said.  
  
    'Hmm,' Gohan thought, 'she seems to be getting nicer toward me.  Maybe she likes me?  It's about time.' 


	4. The History Of Trunks

    "Whew, That was good," Goten said.  
  
    "Yeah, I'm full too," Trunks said.  
  
    "Well, alright.  I guess I'm done too, I don't want to overfill myself." Goku said after 10 minutes.  
  
    "You sure you guys are done?" The waiter said.  
  
    "Yes, positive!" Krillin and Videl begged at the same time.  
  
    "Well, here's your bill then."  
  
    "20 thousand zeni?" Goku yelled aloud.  
  
    "Shh Goku!  Geez!" Krillin said trying to calm Goku down.  
  
    "Man, why did Vegeta have to leave?" Goku said.  
  
    Meanwhile, Vegeta finally caught up to Piccolo.  "Where are we going?" He asked.  
  
    "To Mr. Popo's place, I want to see if he's feeling this too."  They kept flying in silence to Mr. Popo's place until they reached it.  
  
    "Hey!" Mr. Popo said.  
  
    "Good to see you Mr. Popo.  Do you feel that evil...?"  
  
    "Yes, Piccolo, I do.  I've been worried.  I heard that an evil egg disappeared, but something even more powerful seems to have taken its place.  It keeps creating tremors, luckily they seem to be only hurting an unpopulated area."  
  
    "What would explain the sudden disappearance of all these people?  I saw the Supreme Kai just disappear, Krillin saw Spopovitch disappear, and Gohan and Videl saw Kibito disappear.  Apparently all at the same time too."  
  
    "By the way, how are Gohan and Videl doing?  I saw them getting together, I think they got something going on."  
  
    "Since when did Mr. Popo get into personal affairs?" Vegeta commented.  
  
    "Since I've gotten bored recently.  Its boring up here without Kami." Mr. Popo said.  
  
    "Humph" Vegeta sighed.  The tremors hit again, this time Vegeta got knocked to his knees.  
  
    "That's it, someone's getting squashed," Vegeta finished before getting back up.  
  
    "Vegeta, do not use such irrational thinking.  It worries me." Mr. Popo said.  
  
    "Trunks! Slow down!" a voice said from the distance.  
  
    "Its the boys, Trunks and Goten.  Did they follow us?" Piccolo asked.  
  
    "Nope, we just found ya!" Goten responded enthusiastically.  
  
    "Hi everyone!" Goku appeared out of nowhere.  
  
    "And there is Gohan!  ...Is that Videl back there?" Goten noticed.  
  
    "Trunks!" Mr. Popo bursted.  
  
    "Yeah?  Who are you?" Trunks responded.  
  
    "No, not you.  Or actually, yes you.  Remember when Trunks appeared out of nowhere?"  
  
    "What does that got to do with anything?" Vegeta asked.  
  
    "He used time travel.  That would explain the disappearance, right?" Mr. Popo theorized.  
  
    "No, according to him, the past and future run like timelines, changing things in the past will not change things in the future." Goku recalled.  
  
    "Yeah, but he was using a prototype time machine.  What if they have been refined since then?" Mr. Popo conjectured.  
  
    "What are you talking about?  I'm right here!" Trunks blurted out.  
  
    "You, when you were about 18, visited us from the future."  Goku remembered.  "You came in a time machine.  I had already died of heart disease when you were about a year old, as I almost did now.  You helped us defeat Cell, as you've heard."  
  
    "I knew Mr. Satan didn't do it!" Goten interrupted.  
  
    Goku continued, "In the end, he explained all the time travel business to us, then went on to defeat the Androids and Cell in his own time.  That was successful, as we heard.  We haven't heard from him since."  
  
    "Mr. Popo, please continue," Piccolo said after Goku finished.  
  
    "Well, like I said, it's a prototype, right?" Mr. Popo continued explaining.  "If that was a prototype, it might have not had the power to actually change time, but only the power to travel time.  What if some rouge pirate decided to tweak the machine to travel in a different frequency, one that instead of visiting the past, would change the past?"  
  
    "Would someone please go get Bulma?  I have no clue what this guy is saying!" Krillin popped out from the brush on the little island in the sky. 


	5. The Re-Appearance of Captain Ginyu

    "Well, I do.  He is saying that some idiot decided to mess with the machine to change the past instead of just visiting it," Vegeta replied bluntly.  
  
    "Thanks, I would have never figured that out," Krillin called back as he meshed into the group.  
  
    "Alright you two, be quiet," Piccolo said.  
  
    Goku shifted positions, "Hey, Mr. Popo, so, if he messed with the past, then why did everyone just disappear like that?  It wasn't as if they disappeared one after another, 2 disappeared at once and another disappeared probably at the same time.  Who would do that…?"  Goku was hardly cut off; he just ended his sentence abruptly.  He instantly flew backward into the House In The Clouds, which cracked in response.  
  
    "Oh no!" Mr. Popo exclaimed.  Soon after that, everyone felt a shock. It was what knocked Goku down.  
  
    "Uhh…  what the hell was that?" Vegeta yelled to the now scattered crowd.  
  
    "Look at Goku!  Oh my, what's wrong with him?" Mr. Popo managed to get out before everyone turned his or her heads toward Goku.  He was floating in the air, staring at everybody devilishly.  But it was obvious that it was not out of his ability, as he was hunched over in what looked like to be an uncomfortable manner.  
  
    "Now that I have control of the strongest fighter in the universe, I shall eliminate all threats to my plan." Goku emitted in an extremely low voice.  
  
    A look of horror appeared on Gohan's face, when he realized what had just happened. The voice belonged to Captain Ginyu! He had taken control of Goku's body, for the second time! 'But how did he find us?' Gohan wondered. 'And how did he remember to use that power?'  
  
    "Gohan, that is simple. I have been following you ever since I found you at the Cell games. I have not seen what your school looks like yet, always hanging around your house, but I did follow you to the tournament via that stupid costume," Ginyu said.  
  
    "This costume is NOT stupid!" Gohan said.  
  
    "SILENCE!" Ginyu rejected. "Like I was saying, I came to the tournament with you in search of a strong body. When I took control of Goku just now, I learned what powers he has been exposed to. He now had the ability to stop time and read minds, very useful training techniques."  
  
    "Ka, me, ha me..." Gohan was interrupted by a shockwave emitted from Goku.  
  
    "STOP THAT!" Ginyu said.  
  
    "Well, why did you take Goku's body? You know I am the strongest warrior in the universe."  
  
    "Actually, you are not. I watched Goku's match with Vegeta, and although that was a much tougher match than yours, I felt the vibrancy of his warrior spirit, which was much greater than yours was. It sure is amazing how overwhelming a frog's senses are." Right when Ginyu finished, Gohan fired a quick energy blast. Goku emitted a shockwave, disabling the blast and sending Gohan even further backwards. A thunderclap emitted at the same instant, as the sky turned an even darker shade of gray.  
  
    "STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Ginyu erupted, while sending a little electric charge at Gohan.  
  
    "Hah, what a puny..." Gohan was halted by the electric shock, who encompassed him in a blinding array that shut off his body except for his head and heart, the only things keeping him alive at this point.  
  
    "What do you want from me?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular..." Ginyu said. Before he could get anything else out, a big shockwave knocked him to the ground. The sky cleared, signaling time being restored. Everyone got up as if they were asleep for a millennium.  
  
    "Welcome to hell, I shall be your waiter for this evening. Would you like to start out with an appetizer?" Gohan thought of saying to the awakening sleeping beauties. 


	6. The Misuse Of The Powers

    "What the hell just happened?" Vegeta asked.  
  
    "Gohan," Videl said while rubbing her eyes groggily, "What happened?"  
  
    "Yes, Gohan, what happened?" Goten asked, stretching out Gohan's name way too long. Before Gohan could answer, Goku dusted himself off and started to hover.  
  
    "Get off of me you stupid frog,"  
  
Ginyu said.  
  
   "Rib bit, rib bit, rib bit" The frog hanging on Goku's shoulder said.    
  
   &  "Get off of me!" Ginyu said, brushing the frog off with excessive force. The frog went flying.  
  
    "Whoa, that frog is floating!" Goten said. And indeed, it was floating around gracefully.  
  
     "What the..." Ginyu said with amazement. "Why couldn't I fly as a frog?" The frog's eyes started to wonder elsewhere, when suddenly a beam shot out of the frog's eyes and connected the frog and Ginyu for a second.  
  
    "Whew, sure is good to have my old body back," Goku said in his normal voice.  
  
    "What is going on?" Gohan said, confused.  
  
    "Wouldn't we all like to know," Krillin said.  
  
    "WATCH OUT!" Goku said before the frog lunged toward Videl, who was hiding behind Gohan until just now.  
  
    "Ha, too late." Videl said in a low voice.  
  
    "Oh god, that's Ginyu," Gohan said.  
  
    "What... how?" Krillin asked, breath taken. Gohan took a moment out of his time to explain the happenings of the day.  
  
    "Yeah, me and Gohan spent some quality time together," Ginyu said. "No matter, you will surely parish before you have enough time to begin to care."  
  
"We'll see about that," Goku said before he dashed to Videl and strangle held her.  
  
    "D... Dad... Your energy... What's happening to it?" Gohan questioned, stunned by the force his dad was exerting on the much weaker Videl.  
  
    "Don't worry, son," Goku said calmingly. "This is a little trick I learned on Master Kai's Planet." With a small spark, Videl fainted.  
  
    "Here little foggy," Goten encouraged a nearby frog. The frog jumped onto Goten and croaked furiously as if trying to explain something. A small beam then connected the frog and Goten for a second.  
  
    "Ah, about time I got my..." Goten said in a high voice. "Oh no, this isn't my body, is it?"  
  
    "Afraid not, that's my brother's," Gohan said.  
  
    "Oh man, what is going on?" Videl yelled. "Hey, I bet I can..." Videl trailed off in thought.  
  
    "Uh oh..." Someone spoke for the crowd, because the next thing Videl did was fire a big energy blast straight at the House In The Clouds, right as Dende emerged, awakened by the noise. The frog then levitated to his old body's eye level and switched bodies, yet again.  
  
    "Now, Videl, don't get greedy now, go and switch with your own body," Gohan leaned over her to say. She immeadiatly croaked in protest.  
  
    "Don't worry, only his mind is asleep, not the body. Switching bodies should be safe," Goku reassured. Videl immeadiatly hopped over to her and switched bodies, with a whining croak.  
  
    "All this talk about bodies is making me uncomfortable," Videl said while getting up and dusting herself off. "Lets stop." Videl then picked up and threw the frog off the edge with extreme force.  
  
    "Being a frog is fun, why did you throw him away?" Goten asked, friendly enough.  
  
    "Once you grow old enough, you'll understand," Videl responded matter- of-factly. Goten slumped and walked into the other direction.  
  
    "Why do I have to wait, I want to grow up now!" Goten's cries were drown out by the rumble that possessed Piccolo to abandon the tournament to begin with. A war cry-like yell was audible for miles  
  
. "It's hatching! Hurry, Goku!" A voice was heard from the sky 


	7. The Appearance of Camínroe

    "Kai, who? What?" Goku replied, surprising everyone with his quick recognition. A long, eerie silence was heard before the realization that the North Kai wasn't going to respond came into effect.  
  
    "I feel something weird... It's coming from over there," Goten pointed toward the northeast.  
  
    "That must be what the Kai was talking about," Piccolo commented.  
  
    "Well? You people just going to sit around or you going to do something about it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
    "Actually, Cell kind of wore me out, I think I'll sit this one out," Gohan fought himself against saying, knowing he was a lot weaker than Vegeta and Goku.  
  
    "You're right, Vegeta. Let's go," Goku said, unknowingly of Gohan's strong desire to stay back. Goten lead the way.  
  
    "Do you think it will work, Camínroe?"  
  
    "Positive. No one on Earth even compares to Majin Boo's strength. Too bad Babadi had to disobey us. He was a good pet, too. What exactly did you see in him, anyway, Debora?" Camínroe said.  
  
    "Well, I wanted him to think that he was powerful, didn't want to hurt his feelings..."  
  
    "Bull! That wasn't the reason and you know it!" Roe' replied.  
  
    "Sorry, Master." Debora answered.  
  
    A long silence was heard before Roe' continued, "Okay, so that takes care of that. Now, how are we going to get the energy needed to revive Boo?"  
  
    "Master... You didn't have a plan? Babadi's plan..."  
  
    "I KNOW WHAT HIS PLAN WAS! Enough about Babadi! What was his backup?"  
  
    "..." Debora paused, "Master Babadi did not have a backup."  
  
    "Then you will be my backup," Roe' said.  
  
    "What do you mean, master?"  
  
    "You will have to do it," Roe' shoved an energy meter and grabber into Debora. "Go. I have purposely not hid my energy. They should be here any second. Meet them before they get here.  
  
   "We must be getting closer. I can feel it, Gohan." Videl pointed toward the energy bursts.  
  
    "Now, these warriors are strong, disturbing them is the last thing we want to do," Goku said. "Once we land, try to suppress your energy. If you don't, they will surely find us."  
  
    "Enough petty talk, lets kill this fiend so we can get back to our match at the tournament, Kakarrot," Vegeta said.  
  
    "Is he always that selfish?" Videl whispered to Gohan.  
  
    "Unfortunately, yes."  
  
    Meanwhile, Debora was taking off toward the cliff. 'I feel them toward the east there, I should hide in the cliff until they pass overhead,' Debora thought.  
  
    "Come on guys, where are they? I don't feel a thing," Krillin said, reminding everyone of his presence.  
  
    "Hey, Krillin, where's your wife?" Gohan asked.  
  
    "She stayed at the tournament." Krillin said.  
  
    "There is a cliff over there. Lets land there," Goku said before they landed. "Now, everyone suppress your energy."  
  
    "What does he mean 'Suppress my energy'?" Videl whispered in Gohan's ear.  
  
    "Don't worry about it," Gohan answered.  
  
   Meanwhile, 'Hah, they fell right into my trap!' Debora thought as he inched closer to the spot where the Z fighters were gathering. 


End file.
